


Time for a Change

by alexcat



Series: spooktober challenge 2019 [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve wants to switch things up.





	Time for a Change

**Author's Note:**

> spooktober challenge prompt: switch

Tony was surprised. Very surprised.

“You want what?” he asked Steve. 

Steve came back into the bedroom, towel drying his hair. He'd just come back from working out and showered while Tony finished up some ideas for some modifications on the latest edition of the suit. He’d also been planning the Avengers Halloween party next week. 

“I want you to - I want you to have me this time.”

Tony's jaw dropped.

“You want what?”

“Let's switch this time. You be top. I'll be bottom.”

“Really?”

Steve nodded. “Yeah. I – uh – I was always the bottom a long time ago. I kinda liked it and I really like you so I figured it would be a win-win.”

Tony looked a little nervous. “We can do this, but you have to know that I may not be very experienced at this. I’ve always been on the receiving end.”

“You’ve had women before?” Steve asked him, coming over to sit on the bed.

“Well, yeah,” Tony told him.

“So do it that way. It works close to the same way. Round peg into round hole. Easy peasy.”

“Nothing's ever easy peasy, Cap. But I get it.”

Steve reached for Tony.

*

An hour later, they lay in the bed. Neither had said much. Tony couldn't stand it much longer. “So how was it? Was I okay?”

Steve looked pensive, which really got on Tony's last nerve.

Steve finally grinned. “I love you and you were great. We can switch any time.”

“Now?”

Tony shrugged. “What can I say?” 

Steve was happy to accommodate him.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
